


Love Never Dies

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Two Loves [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, BFFs, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Love, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: Sequel to 'Two Loves are Better than One'





	1. Chapter 1

“Happy Birthday!” I yelled loudly as dad and I entered Bella’s room. Bella groaned and sat up in bed.

“I thought we agreed no presents.” Bella said when she spotted the gift in dad’s hand.

“Well, the one from me isn't wrapped so it doesn’t count.” Dad said, handing her a camera.

“That’s actually great thanks dad.”

“Uh, it goes with this one from your mom, we coordinated.” Dad explained, handing her the wrapped present, which revealed to be a scrapbook after Bella opened it “It’s to put your pictures from senior year in.”

He sighed “Senior year, How’d you get so old so fast.”

“I didn’t, it’s not that old.” Bella replied,

“Nope, sorry Bella, see you’re even going gray.” I teased

“No, no way.” Bella said, quickly getting up and looking in her mirror then sighing in relief, I laughed and put my hands up in defense.

“That’s really funny.” She yelled as I ran out her door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was messing with her camera as she drove us to school.

“You know, you’re a junior now, don’t you think it’s about time you get your license?” Bella asked

“Yeahh” I sighed dramatically “But it seems like so much effort.”

She rolled her eyes and I put the camera up leaning as close to her as I could get “Smile” I said and waited for her to look over before clicking the button.

“Hey” She complained.

“What” I said “You need more memories.”

“I just got it” Bella defended.

“Yeah well… you have a point” I conceded as we rolled into the school parking lot. I got out of the car along with Bella.

“Today’s a big day, Bella” Jessica said, Bella looked confused “Uh, R and J essay due.”

“Oh yeah.” Bella replied.

“Wherefore art thou, Bella.” Mike said in what i assume is a posh voice. Bella gave a quick smile before pulling out her camera.

“Let me take a quick picture of you guys, my mom wants me to put together, like, a scrapbook full of memories.”

There were a chorus of sure’s and yeah’s and they lined up together

“I take them, I’m not in them” Angela said

“No, no, no, come here” Eric said, pulling her to him “You too, Lily.”

My eyes widened

“Yeah, Lily” Bella added, I gave her a small glare before going over and standing beside Angela

“You’ll photoshop this if my nose looks big, right” jessica asked.

“Don’t worry, I’m in the picture, no one will be looking at you guys” Eric joked. Bella took the picture just as Edward drove up.

“Oh good, Cullen’s here.” Mike said.

“Yayyyy” Eric cheered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at them.

“We’ll talk to you later” Jessica said as they parted ways. I, however, headed towards the school in hopes of finding Alice and Jasper. I eventually found them, or they found me, wandering the second floor.

“Lily!”

I turned around to see Alice and Jasper walking towards me.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you guys” I said, giving them each a hug and a kiss.

“I know” I Alice beamed, I rolled my eyes while smiling “We were looking for Bella, we were going to wish her happy birthday and give her this” She held up a wrapped box. I stifled my laugh with my hand

“Oh, Alice, I don’t know how she’ll feel about that, she’s been in a pretty sour mood about her birthday.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve seen her open it and she loves it” Alice declared, I kept smiling but nodded

“Okay, you do you.” I laughed giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Come on, let’s go find her.” I jumped onto Jasper’s back, this did nothing to surprise him considering I’ve been doing it for a few weeks now “Onward and forward” I said, pointing towards the stairs. He gave a chuckled which I felt before heading forward. It seems that Alice spotted Bella as we reached the stairs and quickly jumped over the railing.

“Bella” She said loudly then went over to hug her “Happy Birthday!”

“Shh, shh” Bella shushed, Jasper and I had gotten to the bottom of the stairs and he put me down, but not before I could give him a peck on the cheek.

“I thought I said no presents” Bella sighed when Alice handed her it.

“I’ve already seen you open it, and guess what, you love it!” Alice said matter of factly “You’re gonna wear it tonight, our place” I face palmed, Bella was giving a look of uncertainty “Come on, please” she begged. “It’ll be fun” I was trying to think of a way to get Bella to agree when i noticed Jasper looking at her intently.

“Alright, okay” Bella agreed, Alice squealed in excitement while I raised an eyebrow at Jasper, he looked at me innocently.

“What?”

“Don’t give me that look mister, i know what you did” I teased as Alice skipped over to us.

“Jasper, no fair with the mood control thing” Bella complained, but didn’t take back her words.

“Sorry Bella” Jasper smiled, god damn liar wasn’t sorry about anything “Happy… nevermind”

Probably a good choice I thought, laughing a bit as we walked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure this will fit?” I asked as I held the short, navy blue dress up to me.

“Of course, and you’ll look wonderful” Alice answered. I didn’t have anything to wear for Bella’s birthday party and Alice insisted that I wear a different dress than the one I wore to prom last year. I sighed, defeated and went to change in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, swaying a bit. I like it. It’s simple but very pretty.

When I walked out Jasper was standing there, I blinked in surprise.

“Alice went to get Bella, we’re suppose to meet in the living room” He explained, probably sensing my confusion.

“Ah, I see” I said then looked him over “My, my, don’t we look handsome this evening.”

“And you are a beautiful as ever, Darlin’” He replied “But I think something may be missing”, I felt my cheeks heat up as the endearment, he took my wrist and gently clasped a bracelet around my wrist. I looked down at it then up at him, I wasn’t sure what to say, it was beautiful.

“It’s from both of us, Shall we?” he then asked, holding out his hand.

“We shall” I smiled as I grabbed his hand and we headed down stairs. Candles. There were a lot of candles. I looked up at him with a questioning look.

“Alice?” I asked, he gave a slight nod while trying to hold back a smile. I gave a chuckle and turned to see Alice leading Bella and Edward down the stairs.

“Sorry about all this” Carlisle said “We tried to rein Alice in,” the key word being tried.

“As if that were even possible” Esme laughed and hugged Bella “Happy Birthday, Bella.”

“Thanks.” Bella said as Alice took a picture. Bella turned around and looked at Alice.

“I found it in your bag, you mind?” Alice asked, Bella shook her head.

“Dating an older women. Hot” Emmett said to Edward, we all looked at him and Edward gave a sigh of exasperation. “What.”

“You first Rosalie.” Alice said softly and handed Rosalie a wrapped gift. She then handed it to Bella.

“It’s a necklace, Alice picked it out.” She stated

“Thanks.” Bella responded, Alice then pulled Edward toward her, bringing them together for a picture.

“Show me the love” she sang as she clicked the camera then went over and gave Bella another present. “This one’s from Emmett.”

She took it and moved it around before shaking it. Oh, it was empty.

“Already installed it in your truck” Emmett explained “Finally a decent sound system for that piece of cr-”

“Hey, don’t hate the truck” Bella chuckled, cutting him off.

“Open Esme and Carlisle’s” Alice urged, giving her a small box.

“Just a little something to brighten your day” Carlisle said

“Yes, you’ve been looking kind of pale lately” Esme teased as she started to open it, it looked like she was having a little trouble. I was about to ask if she needed help when she suddenly cut her finger.

“Ow” She gasped “paper cut”

Edward look at Jasper and I turned towards him too. He looked in pain. Everything suddenly happened so fast. Jasper had started to move, Edward pushed Bella back and she flew against the wall into some vases. He then shoved Jasper back, making him fly back into the piano, but he quickly got up and started toward Bella again, he avoided Carlisle and almost avoided Emmett but they both caught onto his arms.

“Jaz, Jaz” Alice said gently, holding his face in the palm of her hands. “It’s just a little...blood”

She turned around around and saw that it was not just a little blood anymore. Jasper growled.

“Get Jasper out of here” Carlisle ordered and raced over to Bella. Emmett started to pull Jasper away and Alice looked apologetically at me and Bella.

“I’m sorry. I can’t” She stuttered before following Jasper and Emmett. I felt conflicted, Bella or Jasper?

“I’ll have to stitch this up in my office” Carlisle sighed then looked at Edward “Go check on Jasper, I’m sure he’s very upset with himself, and I doubt he’ll listen to anyone but you right now.”

Edward didn’t move “Edward” Carlisle prompted, this time he did move and turned around and headed in the direction the rest just left in. I was still conflicted, but Carlisle assured me she was fine and took her up to his office. I sighed, looking at the mess around me. I cleaned up what I could, there was nothing to do about the piano, but I did clean up the glass and put the flowers in new vases. I didn’t find them in the house so I assumed they went outside, I considered looking for them but decided against it, it was dark outside and I wasn’t fond of the dark. I walked back inside and laid on the couch. I was tired, and worried, about Jasper, and Bella. I knew Bella would be fine though.

I had planned to only rest my eyes for a bit, but when I woke up I was in my bed and it was 2:57 in the morning. I groaned, putting my arm over my eyes, who had brought me here? I felt what I was wearing, I didn’t have the dress on anymore, not the bracelet either. I blearily opened my eyes again and saw it on my nightstand, I sighed in relief, and looked around my room. I saw two shadowy figures, I quickly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I looked around again but there wasn’t anyone there. Great, now I’m seeing things. I flopped back into my pillows, deciding to get some sleep. ’I’ll have to talk to Jasper tomorrow’, was my last thought before drifting back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The problem with that plan though, was that none of the Cullen’s were there the next day. I sighed in disappointment.

When Bella pulled up to the house Edward was there.

“I’ll let you guys talk” I whispered before going inside. I went up to my room, setting my bag down on the floor I spotted the bracelet still on the nightstand, had I forgotten it this morning? I moved past it towards my tortoise habitat.

“Hey, guys, how are you” I cooed, scooping them up in my hands and setting them down in my bed. I sat down criss cross and watched them walk around and interact with each other. I didn’t know what type they were, I had just got them a few weeks before moving to forks. I decided I wanted to have a little fun so, after running down to the kitchen for a couple of cherry tomatoes, I lined up a little raceway with some rulers. I put the cherry tomatoes at the finish line and then put Fred and Sheldon at the start.

“Ready. Set. Go” I said, giving them a little nudge. They both started to move, albeit very slowly, but they were moving. Fred eventually got distracted by a stray pencil and I had to move him back on the right track so Sheldon ended up winning.

“Congratulations little guy” I giggled, picking him up and giving him a few pets on the head with my fingertip.

Suddenly, I heard the door open and close, I picked Fred and Sheldon up and put them back in their habitats. I walked down stairs and saw Dad looking worried.

“Dad? What’s wrong?” I asked

“Lily! Thank god.” He sighed then looked at me “Bella’s missing.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There was a whole search party in front of our house, along with police men.

‘Where was Bella?!’

“I’m gonna try the Cullen’s place again” Dad said, pulling out his phone.

“The Cullen’s left town, Charlie” Billy said,

‘What? They left town? No, that couldn’t be’

“Good riddance” Harry said.

“Where’d they go” Dad asked, harry sighed, standing up and putting his hand on my dad's shoulder.

“We’ll find her, Charlie” he reassured,

“Thanks, Harry”

“Charlie” Jacob exclaimed, I looked over to see a shirtless guy carrying Bella. Dad, me and a few others ran over, my worry about the Cullen’s forgotten.

“She’s all right” The shirtless dude said.

“I got her, thank you, Sam” Dad said, and carried Bella inside, I turned towards him.

“Thank you” I said then held out my hand “I’m Lily”

He hesitantly took my hand.

“Sam”

“I heard” I replied, letting out a small laugh, he looked like he was going to smile but then looked up and turned serious, I looked back to see him staring at Jacob and Harry. I furrowed my eyebrows then turned back to him.

“Well, uh, Thanks, again” You murmured before hurrying inside.


	2. Chapter 2

When I had gotten back inside, it hit me, the Cullen’s were gone, Alice and Jasper…

Months went by and Bella did nothing, she was like a zombie, though while I was a little better than her it wasn’t by much. I did stuff besides go to school, not big things, but I read, I drew, even though I’m crap at art. I never took the bracelet off though. Then there were Bella’s nightmares, the ones that kept us all up at night. I missed Alice, she was the one I talked to, and I missed Jasper and his hugs and ability to know what I’m feeling. 

Christmas passed, Dad tried to celebrate but we weren’t feeling it. He had gotten me a big, fluffy black scarf, I loved it, it gave me comfort. After winter break was over we went back to school again. I had taken to eating lunch in the library, preferring to read rather than interact with people. That’s how it was for a while. 

 

“Alright” Dad said, shutting the truck door. “That’s it”

“What?” Bella asked

“You two are going to Jacksonville to live with your mother” He replied. 

“No” I said quite firmly before getting in the truck and slamming my door. I saw my dad sigh before continuing to talk with Bella. He then opened the door and let Bella in.

“How’d you get out of that” I asked when we started driving.

“I told him I was going shopping with Jessica” She stated, I looked over at her.

“You hate shopping.”

“Yeah” She sighed “He also said that you need to come or to find someone to hang out with.”

I cursed under my breath.

“Well, I’m sure as hell not going shopping” I mumbled “I suppose I’ll have to find someone to hang out with.”

I was in the middle of a boring math lesson thinking about who to hang out with when it hit me. I quickly gathered my things and stride toward the door.

“Miss Swan, where are you going?” The teacher asked snippily.

“Out.” I replied before shoving out the door and towards the exit. I saw Mike walking in the parking lot when I got out there. 

“Hey” I called, he turned around looking surprised.

“Hey…”

“Take me to the rez” I told him.

“But…” He trailed off looking towards the school, I sighed.

“Please.” I bit out, I don’t think he noticed though because he agreed.

The ride was awkward and quiet. When he dropped me off I waved a quick goodbye and walked off. As I approached a house Billy came out.

“Lily” he said surprised “What brings you out here?”

I shoved my hands in my pocket and looked around.

“Is Sam here?” I asked. He gave me another surprised look. 

“Uh, yeah, he’s outback” He responded, I gave a smile and nodded, heading past him. Outback Sam was chopping wood, when I approached he looked up at me.

“What are you doing here” He asked, I couldn’t tell if it was rude or not. 

“I’m bored” I stated.

“And?”

“I can tolerate you the most right now.” I replied.

“You don’t even know me.” He shot back

“Yes” is all I said in response, he looked at me for a second.

“Fine”

“Yay” I cheered dully before sitting on the ground and watching him work, and taking in the fresh air. I liked this, it was relaxing. 

That’s what I did most of the time from then on, hang out with Sam, mostly not talking, just watching him do what he was doing or reading, that’s also how I met Emily, his girlfriend, she was sweet, and made good food. I saw Bella a couple of times in her truck, she had started to hang out with Jacob, fixing up bikes or something. I eventually when I went to hang out two boys named Paul and Jared were there, I didn’t mind, we didn’t talk a lot but I thought Jared was funny and Paul seemed to be a little bit of a hot head. One of them, I forgot who, but one of them asked me a question, which is how I got sucked into a conversation and ended up actually interacting with them. Which, I admit, wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. 

After a while Embry joined us too, it was nice, being surrounded by people who I enjoy, it take my mind off… things. Without even realizing I had made new friends. 

Today they decided that they wanted to go cliff diving, I opted out and sat on a big rock about ten feet away from the edge. They were messing around; Paul, Jared, and Sam pretending to force Embry off the cliff. God, I’m surprised they aren’t dead yet. 

“Hey, lily, why don’t you come try” Paul laughed, looking back at me.

“No, thanks” I replied.

“Come on” Jared whined.

“No, I choose life” I quipped. They groaned in displeasure but I just rolled my eyes and Paul then Jared jumped in too. 

“Don’t die” I yelled to Sam as he jumped off the cliff, I didn’t hear his answer or if he had even given one. I stood up and walked over to the edge, it was almost tempting to feel the rush except I had this thing called self preservation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella had gone to a movie, without me, granted Face Punch wasn’t a movie I really wanted to see but still. I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t just sit here, I would start to think about Alice and Jasper, then I would miss them and then get really sad, so I had to do something. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and dialed Sam’s number, putting it on speaker I set it on my bed. 

“Hello?”

“Sam” I greeted, absently fiddling with my bracelet

“Lily? What’s up?” 

“Call the others, I want to have a movie night” I ordered,

“Why?” he asked, I paused, hesitating. “Lily? Are you there”

“Yeah, I just… please” I said

“Okay” he conceded

“Yay!” I cheered “I’ll be over in 20,” I hung up, getting into a comfy sweatshirt and leggings. I ran down the stairs, I pulled on my boots that were by the door and walked out, making sure to lock the door behind me. It was then that I realized that I did not have a ride. I opened my phone and dialed again.

“Yes?” Sam answered

“I, uh, I don’t have a ride” I said sheepishly, I heard a sigh from him

“I’ll be over” 

“Yay, thank you” I sang and hung up. I didn’t see the point in going back inside so I just sat down against the door. I had started to play tetris when I heard a car pull up. I hopped up and strode over to it, opening the passenger door and jumping in. When I looked over at Sam he was smirking.

“What?” I asked defensively “I don’t have my license yet”

“You should work on that” He commented

“Yeah, well…” I trailed off, not being able to think of anything else to say, I suddenly perked up “You could teach me”

“What?”

“Yeah, you know how to drive, teach me so that I can take and pass the test” I exclaimed, he looked at me oddly. 

“Okay” He agreed “but don’t wreck my car”

I cheered again and started to stare out the window in silence. When we arrived the rest were already there. 

“What’s with the call to assemble” Paul said as I gave him a hug, 

“I’m bored, and what’s better than watching movies with friends” I replied as I gave the rest hugs too.

“I can roll with that” Jared commented and sat in a chair. I flopped on the couch, sitting at the end, Paul was in the middle and Sam was on the end while Embry was stretched out on the loveseat. 

“So, what movies are we watching” I asked, “I brought _ Chicago _ ”

“A musical, really?” Embry said

“What! Musicals are the best.”

“Whatever, I brought  _ Scooby Doo. _ ” Jared laughed holding up a dvd case.

“Really” I deadpanned then shook my head “okay who else?”

“I brought  _ Pretty Woman _ ” Embry said holding up his.

“Really, a romcom” I laughed “okay, does anyone have any  _ cool  _ movies” I teased

“I brought  _ Deadpool _ ” Paul offered, (AN: I know deadpool wasn’t made til 2016 but bear with me please).

“YES” I shouted, “MY FAVORITE, WE’RE WATCHING THAT FIRST.”

They all chuckled and I looked at Sam.

“What about you” I said

“I’m just going to watch”

“Ugghh, fine be that way” I pouted, I grabbed Deadpool from Paul and put it in the dvd player before sitting back down “Woo, let’s do this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I dialed again but it went straight to voicemail… again. Sam’s been avoiding my calls since the movie night, in fact, all of them have. 

“Pick up your goddamn phone Sam, seriously, why are you ignoring me?” I said angrily into the phone. I threw it into a pile of clothes once I left the message. I sighed and went down stairs, looking for something to eat. 

“Jacob please… call me” Bella said and hung up the phone while I grabbed a peach from the fridge. 

“Okay, we’ll be back around 3:00” Dad said putting his stuff down. He gave a sigh as he looked at Bella “hey, look, I don’t have to go fishing today”

“Yes, you do” Both Harry and I cut in. 

“Yeah, you do, go” Bella replied “Just be careful”

“Always am” he said and went to grab his stuff

“Those bears won’t get the drop on me” Harry said “My kung fu is strong”

I gave a snort of laughter and rolled my eyes as he left. Bella and I stood in silence for a bit before she grabbed the keys to her truck.

“Are you going to see Jacob?” I asked

“Yeah”

“I’’m coming” I said following her, she gave me a questioning look. “Sam’s been ignoring my calls” she nodded, although she’s seen me hanging out with them, I can tell she wants to ask why, but she has yet to. 

When we got to the reservation Bella parked and saw Jacob so she got out. I decided to stay for now seeing as I did not want to get in the middle of them and I haven’t seen Sam yet. I watched as Bella went up to him, he turned around but she got his attention again, I squinted my eyes trying to see what he was saying. Jacob didn’t look very happy. They kept talking but I couldn’t see what Bella was feeling, jacob still looked unhappy, though. Eventually he turned around and ran off, when I looked to see where he was running, it was towards Sam and the rest. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, getting out of the car, I started to angrily walked towards them.

“Sam!” I yelled, I locked eyes with him “You fucking jerk, come talk to me!”

I could tell he had heard me, but he and the others just took off running. I stopped, glaring in their direction before storming back to the truck.

“Come on, let's go” I muttered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple days later, when it stopped raining, Bella left the house. I knew she wasn’t going to see Jacob, so I followed her, trying to make sure she wasn’t going to do something stupid. She ended up walking through the woods, for a long time, which was really unfortunate because I was not wearing the right shoes for this. After falling multiple times I ended up in an opening with dead grass. I stayed in the tree line while Bella looked around, she knelt down to touch the grass, she seemed sad, I could understand why, I felt like that too. 

I was startled when I looked up and saw Laurent. 

“Laurent” Bella said, finally seeing him, I was suddenly by her side, she looked at me startled “Wha-”

“I didn't expect to find you guys here.” Laurent said, he was closer now, he started walking “I went to visit the Cullen’s, but the house was empty”

“They left” I said bitterly

“I’m surprised they left you two behind” Laurent responded, continuing his circle around us “Weren’t you sort of, uh, pets of theirs?”

“Yeah, you could say that” Bella hesitantly, I just glared at him. 

“Do the Cullens visit often?” Laurent asked, trying to act like he didn’t care. Bella didn’t say anything, she gasped, almost taking a step back

“Yeah, absolutely, all the time” Bella responded, I tried not to show any confusion on the outside, but I was very confused. “I’ll tell them that you stopped by… But I probably shouldn’t tell Edward” she cleared her throat “Cause he’s pretty protective” then it clicked, she was lying because he might harm us.

“Probably shouldn’t tell Jasper either” I mumbled, though I knew he heard, damn vampire hearing. 

“But they are far away, aren’t they?” Laurent asked.

“Why are you here” I asked, trying to change the subject. 

“I came as favor to Victoria” he answered, I tensed up more.

“Victoria” Bella reiterated 

“She asked me to see if you two were still under the protection of the Cullens” Laurent continued “Victoria feels it’s only fair to kill the mates of the ones who killed hers. An eye for an eye”

“They would know who did it. And they’d come after you” Bella threatened

“I don’t think they will” he said “After all, how much could you mean to them, if they left you here, unprotected”

My glared faltered for a second, 

“Victoria won’t be happy about my killing you” He sighed, as if he was actually upset about it. “But I can’t help myself. You are so mouth-watering” 

“Please don’t, I mean, you helped us” Bella tried to reason

“No, no, no, no, shh, shhh, shh” Laurent shushed, suddenly in front of us. “Don’t be afraid. I’m am doing you a kindness”

I snorted disbelievingly, Laurent looked at me

“Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully, whereas I will make it quick” 

“Gee, thanks, that makes me feel so much better” I said sarcastically. 

“I promise, you will feel nothing” He said, stepping back and getting ready. Obviously there was no point in running.

“Edward, I love you” Bella said quickly, closing her eyes. I continued to glare at him. Tree branches snapped and my eyes darted to behind me along with Laurents, then Bella’s.

“I don’t believe it.” Laurent whispered. There was a deep, low growl and a big, I mean it was huge, wolf walk out of the forest and pulled itself to it’s full height in front of Laurent. I grabbed Bella and moved back a few steps. More wolves came out as it snarled at Laurent, who quickly turned around and started running. The leader, I assume, chased after and the rest followed.

I let out a breath, thankful that the danger was gone for now. That was until a hazel wolf walked right next to us, looking over before it too took off. I watched as the leader was suddenly knocked all the way back to us by Laurent. Bella gasped and quickly took off, me only a few feet behind her.

  
  


“Dad, we saw them” Bella exclaimed as we ran into the house

“What’s the matter?” Dad asked, while sitting at the table. 

“In the woods, they’re not bears” I answered 

“What do you mean ‘in the woods’, what the hell were you two doing in the woods?” Dad asked, sighing. 

“They’re wolves, I mean, they’re huge wolves” Bella said, ignoring his question. 

“Are you sure about that, Bella” Harry asked

“Yeah, I just saw them, so did Lily.” Bella responded  

“They were after… something” I added

“Wolves?” Dad repeated “You saw them?” Bella and I both nodded, “Alright, well, Harry, feel like going hunting, get some of your guys together?”

“Sure, yeah, i’ll just…” He said, motioning to the door. After he left dad got up to

“I should go to the station” 

“Yeah, you should, you should go” Bella affirmed, 

“Can you just, stay in the house” He asked as he left. We both complied, I stayed in my room reading a book until I decided that I had put off my homework long enough. I sighed and grabbed the biology homework. 

I had gotten most of the questions down but there were a couple I didn’t understand. I got up, deciding that Bella should know because she took the class last year.

“Hey, Bella…” I said walking into her room, I trailed off when I saw Jacob there, shirtless “What the- why the- actually you know what I don’t want to know” I said, slowly backing out of her room “I am not getting into this, it’s none of my business. Nope, it is not” I slammed her door and went back into my room. I decided to give up on the homework, today was enough crazy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“LILY” 

I woke up, startled, and fell off my bed.

“What” I groaned

“Get up” Bella said, pulling me up. “Get ready, we’re going to the Rez”

“Wha- fine” I grumbled, pulling on some fresh clothes. When we got into the car I stared at Bella as she drove, she looked upset, and a little bit scared, I could just barely see it though. I’m assuming that's why I’m here, she didn’t want to go alone. When hazardously pulled up to the house and quickly go out of the car. I opened my door, going at a slower pace, when I actually got to the house Bella had already moved inside, with Billy trailing after her. She got to Jacob’s room, he was sleeping.

“Bella, he’s fine, is this why you dragged me here so early” I asked, I heard sometime type of howl and looked out the window to see Sam, Jared, Embry, and Paul. Bella stormed out the back,

“Ah, shit” I mumbled, following after her.

“What did you do?” She asked loudly when she got close enough to them, Sam glanced at me before looking back at Bella who charged at Sam, hitting his chest, “What did you do to him!”

“Woah, Bella, I'm all for kicking their asses but it’s too early” I said, trying to calm her down. 

“He didn’t want this” She yelled, ignoring me. 

“What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?” Paul said angrily, shit, he was such a hothead. 

“Both of you calm down” Sam ordered, pulling Paul back

“Nothing, he tells me nothing because he’s scared of you” Bella shouted, they all laughed, okay now I was annoyed. Apparently Bella was too because she slapped Paul, Shit. Paul started to breath harshly.

“Too late, now” Embry taunted, 

“Bella, Lily, get back” Sam said, Paul started growling.  “Paul, calm down, now”

His body suddenly started contorting, and he sprang up… into a wolf. He growled, my eyes widened as Bella and I started to run. 

“Bella!” Jacob yelled and jumped off the deck. 

“Run” Bella screamed, she had not put the pieces together had she, “Jake, run”

Just as we got to him he jumped over us, turning into a wolf. Bella fell down and I tripped over her. Great, we’re gonna die because we’re both clumsy. I looked back in time to see Jacob and Paul charge at each other. They kept fighting until they fell over the the edge and fell down into the forest, breaking a boat in the process. I looked at the spot they had disappeared. 

“Take Bella and Lily back to Emily’s place” Sam ordered. 

“Guess the wolf’s out of the bag” Jared joked as him and Embry approaches us. I grabbed the hand embry had offered me, Pulling myself up. How did my life manage to get this crazy. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KAY GUYS, short chapter, I’m sorry but I hope you guys like it anyway.
> 
> Also, i am sorry to say that she will not be getting together with Sam and Emily (although that would be kinda cute), but i can't handle love triangles (pentagon? some sort of polygon), but i do hope you still enjoy.

“Thanks Em, you’re food’s the best” I said while taking a bite of the muffin in my hand. 

“You’re welcome… who’s this” She asked as Bella came in. 

“Bella Swan, who else” Jared sassed. 

“Hmm, so, you’re the vampire girl” She commented, before glancing at me “or ‘girls’ I should say”

I choked on my muffin,

“Hold up, you guys knew I was dating vampires?” I asked, shocked. 

“Yeah, we couldn’t let you know we knew though” Embry said.

“And you guys still wanted to hang out with me?” I asked,

“Well, not at first” jared started.

“But Sam said that we had to let you stay and you grew on us” Embry explained.

“Like mold” Jared teased. I let out a laugh.

“Gee, thanks, I just love to be compared to mold” I said sarcastically. 

“Anytime” Jared replied with a laugh. Emily set the rest of the muffins on the table and Jared went to grab another one. 

“Save some for your brothers” Emily scolded, grabbing his arm “And ladies first.”

“Yeah, ladies first.” I said, grabbing another muffin, when Emily turned back around I threw it at Jared’s head, he didn’t seem to care though because he just took a bit out of it.

“Muffin?” Emily offered Bella.

“Uh, yeah, sure” Bella said hesitantly and walked over to grab a muffin.

“Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam’s gag order” Emily said.

“He didn’t say anything to me” Bella defended quietly, 

“That’s a wolf thing, Alpha’s orders get obeyed whether we want to or not” Embry responded “Oh, and check it out, we can hear each other's thoughts”

“Would you shut up, these are trade secrets, damn it” Jared said lightly. “These chicks run with vampires”

“You can’t really run with vampires” Bella with a small smile, Emily let out a chuckle. “Cause they’re fast.”

“Yeah, well, we’re faster” Jared replied “freaked out, yet.”

“Stop bragging, I'll throw another muffin at you” I laughed “besides, I'm not sure they’re anything that could freak us out anymore.”

“You’re not the first monsters, we’ve met.” Bella added, 

“Jake’s right, you’re good with weird.” Sam said as he walked in and gave Emily a kiss.

“Hey, asshole, as adorable as you two are together, is this why you’ve been ignoring me” I said, giving him a playful glare, he gave an apologetic shrug. Paul and Jacob then walked in, messing with eachother before Paul went to grab a muffin. He looked at Bella,

“Sorry” he said with a slight smile, Bella looked at Jacob and he nodded, She left quietly, the rest seemingly not noticing. 

“So” I said, smirking “Werewolves, how’d that happen.”

“Only a select group of people get the gene” Embry said

“The fever was set off by the Cullen’s coming into town” Sam added, I nodded.

“Wait, are you guys the one killing people.” I asked, alarmed. 

“No, we only kill vampires” said Paul, he said ‘vampires’ in a disgusted tone. My eyes widened a fraction. Sam seemed to have caught this movement.

“Don’t worry, we can’t harm the Cullens, we have a treaty” He said, he sounded slightly disappointed, I relaxed a little bit.

“Wait, does that mean you guys actually killed Laurent?” 

“Yep, easy peasy.” Jared replied. 

“And the redhead is next.” Embry added.

“Victoria’s here?” I nearly shouted,

“Was. We chased her to the canadian border” said Sam, I assumed trying to calm me down a little. 

“She keeps coming back though, we don’t know what she’s after” Paul added. 

“I do.” I said quietly, they all looked at me. “Me. Me and Bella.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam gave me a ride home, I didn’t want to be a third wheel to Bella and Jacob. The pack was now guarding our house and hunting Victoria. That made me feel a little bit safer, but I still didn’t sleep well at night. I didn’t realize at first, but because they were hunting Victoria, I wouldn’t be able to hang out with the Pack. 

I sat in my bed, holding a pillow against my chest, trying to get any sense of comfort. The tiredness I felt from the lack of sleep and no distraction from the pack, caused me to start thinking about Alice and Jasper again. I didn’t like it, I didn’t want to feel the sadness and the ache in my heart. It  _ hurt _ . And I just wanted it to stop. I felt my eyes well up, my bottom lip started to quiver. I tried to will it to stop, but soon I could feel hot tracks down my cheeks. I furiously started to wipe them away but more kept coming and they wouldn’t stop. I felt a sob escape my lips. I buried my face into the pillow I was holding, trying to muffle my crying, I could feel my body shaking. I missed them, I missed them so much. My chest felt heavy. I just wanted them back...

I don’t know how long I had been asleep, I didn't even know that I’d fallen asleep until I woke up. My throat felt dry, I pulled myself up and swung my legs off my bed, everything felt heavy. I glanced at myself in the mirror; my eyes were puffy and red. I sighed before trudging to the kitchen, it was light out but I didn’t know if it was the next day or not. I saw a note on the table saying that dad was out hunting again. The next day it is then. As I took a drink of the cold water a heard a noise. I peered around the corner to see Bella leaving the house, she had a look of resolution on her face. What was she doing? I decided to leave it alone this time, I had a headache and I really didn’t want to deal with the anything right now. I went back to my room with some vegetables, deciding that playing with my tortoises might cheer me up, which they did. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out, looking at the caller ID. 

“What’s up, Sammy” I answered, knowing he didn’t like the nickname. 

“Lily.” Sam said urgently, I straightened, something was wrong. 

“What is it?”

“It’s Bella, she jumped off the cliffs.” 

My heart stopped,

“What.” I whispered

“She’s okay, now. Jacob saved her, but I just wanted to let you know” Sam reassured, I breathed a sigh of relief, then I was angry. 

“I’m coming over.”

“Lily, no-” I hung up before he could finish. I got off my bed and put Sheldon and Fred back in their habitat. I stormed down the stairs and out the door. 

Shit.

I realized that I didn’t have a ride there, not that I could drive anyway. Then I saw dad’s car parked on the side. I stood there for a moment, contemplating my options. I’m gonna regret this. I ran inside to grab the keys before throwing open the driver door and hopping in. I started the car then looked at the controls. 

“Uhhh.” I moved to put the stick into drive, it didn’t move. I made a noise of frustration. I kept trying to forcefully move it when I slammed my foot on the brakes. It moved. I slowly took my foot off the brake and started to move forward, I turned the wheel and put on the gas. This was easier than I thought it was going to be, although I was pretty sure I might be swerving a little. I gripped the wheel tightly, I was halfway to the rez when I saw Bella’s truck pass me. I looked behind me real quick.

“God dammit” I cursed. I’d have to do a U-turn, was that legal? I don’t care. There was no way I could do it quickly so I stopped the car to the side of the road, turned the wheel all the way to the left and pressed the gas, it was probably slower than it needed to be, but I didn’t want to accidentally go off the side of the road. When I finally turned around I sped off back to our house. Great, now I don’t have an excuse for why I stole the car. 

By the time I made it back to the house Bella was already inside. I got out of the car and saw Jacob by her truck. Why was he here? I ignored him as I stormed into the house.

“Of all the idiotic things you could’ve done-” I yelled as I entered, I stopped dead, my words catching in my throat. 

It was Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO YOU WRITE LIKE YOU’RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME?!?!. Cause I’m running out of time.

 

 

I couldn’t stop crying; I was holding onto Alice like a lifeline. After seeing Alice, I had ran to her, putting my arms around her. We went outside after Jacob came in and I still hadn’t let go of her. She was softly petting my head, trying to calm me down. After a few minutes I calmed down enough to form a proper sentence. 

“W-what are you doing here?” I sniffed. 

“I saw Bella jump, I thought she was dead” Alice explained “I guess I acted a little impulsively,” it made me sad that she didn’t come back for me. 

“And I wanted to see you”

I looked up at her with tearful eyes before I broke into sobs again, I buried my face into her neck

“I missed you so much” I cried. “W-where’s Jasper?”

“He didn’t come, he didn’t agree with my intervening” She answered.

“Oh” I said dejectedly. I felt her tense and I looked up at her, she was looking straight ahead. Oh, it was a vision. “Alice?”

“We have to go, come on” She said hurriedly, pulling me into the house. 

“Wha-”

“Bella, Bella it’s Edward” Alice said, as we approached her and Jacob. “He thinks you’re dead. Rosalie told him why I came here” 

Bella stared at Alice before turning to Jacob

“Why would you… why didn’t you let me speak to him?” Bella yelled at him, 

“He didn’t ask for you” Jacob defended, I snorted, glaring at him.

“I don’t care” Bella yelled back

“Bella, he’s going to the Volturi” Alice said, getting her attention. Volturi? “He wants to die, too”

Bella stared in shock before both she and Alice were moving, me being dragged along. Alice had gotten into the car and I quickly followed, Bella was behind, still arguing with Jacob. When Bella got into the car, Jacob stuck his head through the window.

“Please Bella, just stay here” he pleaded. “For Charlie… or for me.”

“I have to go” Bella said quietly.

“I’m begging you.”

Goodbye, Jacob.” 

With that Alice sped off down the road. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We have to take a  _ plane _ ” I asked disbelievingly as we waited, I was holding Alice’s hand. 

“It’s faster than running” Alice explained, I looked at my ticket, wondering where we could be possibly going.

“Italy?” I gawked “We’re going to Italy?”

“It’s where the VolturI live” Alice answered.

“What exactly is the Volturi?” I asked.

“They’re an old powerful family-like royalty” Alice started “you have to understand, we Cullens are unique. It’s… abnormal for so many of us to live together in peace. It’s the same for Tanya’s family in the North, and Carlisle speculates that abstaining makes it easier for us to be civilized, to form bonds based on love rather than survival or convenience. Even James’s coven of three is large. As a general rule our kind travel alone, or in pairs. Our family is the biggest in existence, as far as I know, with one exception; the Volturi.”

I nodded, although I had no idea how big their coven was considered.

“There were three of them originally, Aro, Caius, and Marcus” 

“I’ve seen them” Bella mumbled “In the picture in Carlisle’s study”

Alice nodded and continued, “Over time two females joined them and the five of them make up the family. I suspect that their age is what gives them the ability to live peacefully together, but I'm not sure, they are over three thousand years old.”

My eyes widened, over three thousand? How old are they?

“Or maybe it’s their gifts. Like Edward and I, Aro and Marcus have gifts” She said, but before I could ask she continued “Or it’s just their love of power”

“But if they’re are only five-”

“That make up the family” Alice finished “that doesn't include their guard”

“Their guard?” I asked

“There are nine permanent members, others were more temporary. Many of them are gifted, though. The VolturI chose them for their gifts, physical or otherwise. 

“What do they  _ do _ , though” I asked, though I had the feeling I might regret asking

“There’s a reason they’re practically royalty. Over time, they have assumed the position of enforcing our rules, meaning they punish anyone who breaks them.”

I didn’t prompt any further, not wanting to dwell on how they ‘punished’ a vampire. 

“Oh look, our plane is here” 

Bella looked like she was in pain, looking around at the people. This must be agonizingly slow for her.  Soon, I felt the plane start to move and slowly get faster and faster before we lifted off the ground. I rested my head against the side of the plane, wanting to at least  _ try _ to sleep. It was easier than I expected to fall asleep but it didn’t last very long.

When I did wake up I don’t think it had been very long, I heard Alice talking quietly to someone. II could only catch parts Alice talking so I assume she was on the phone.

“I’m not sure, it keeps changing because he keeps changing his mind”

“Going on a killing spree in the city, attacking the guard.”

“Mostly things that would reveal what we are.”

“He knows that it’s the fastest way to get a reaction.”

“No, don’t.” her voice dropped even lower. 

“Tell Emmett no.”

“Well, go after them and bring them back”

“Think about it, Jasper. If he sees us what do you think he’ll do?”

Jasper? She’s talking to Jasper, I felt my heart speed up.

“Exactly, Bella is the only, if there is any, chance”

“I’ll do what I can, but tell Carlisle to be prepared, the odds aren’t good”

I heard her force a laugh

“Yes, I've thought of that”

“I promise, we’ll get out”

“I love you”

I heard the click of the phone being put back on the back of the seat. I opened my eyes to stare at her. 

“That was Jasper?” I asked, she nodded

“I hate lying to him” 

I gave her a look of confusion 

“I promised him I would get us out of there before they killed us. But it’s not something I can guarantee, not by a long shot” She explained, I nodded in a understanding but I felt my stomach drop. So there was a chance that we could die, great. 

“I need to concentrate to see what he’s planning” She said and gave me a kiss before closing her eyes and leaning back against the seat. I decided that I was going to try to get some sleep, too. It wasn’t as easy this time, though. I never fell into unconsciousness, I stayed just on the brink. After what I assume is a couple hours I hear Alice wake up Bella.

“What’s wrong” Bella asked

“Nothing” Alice said, she sounded slightly more upbeat “They’ve decided to tell him no”

“The Volturi?” Bella asked groggily. 

“Yes, Bella, keep up. I know what they’re going to say”

“Tell me.”

“They’re interested in him, they think it would be wasteful to kill him with his talent. They’re going to offer him a place with them.”

“What does he say” I asked, curious.

“I can’t see that yet” Alice answered “But, this is good, the longer he spends deciding the better for us”

Bella nodded but didn’t seem very relieved,

“How do you see some things so clearly, and others farther away?” I asked. 

“This is clear because it’s closer and I'm concentrating. The far away things come one their own, just glimpses. Plus, I can see my kind better.”

“You see us, sometimes” I pointed out, 

“Not as clearly” She added. 

“I really wish you could have been right about me” Bella sighed

“What do you mean?” Alice asked

“You saw me become one of you” 

“It was a possibility at the time” Alice sighed “Actually, I think it’s gotten a bit ridiculous, I might just turn you myself”

My eyes widened, I knew Bella wanted this and I wasn’t going to stop her… but it’s just occurred to me that I could have her change me. I wasn't sure about that, it’s not that I didn’t want to be a vampire, but I had just never thought about it. 

“Do it, please Alice” Bella begged.

“Not right now, we have to be in Italy tomorrow. You’d be in pain for days” Alice tried to reason

Bella deflated a little but conceded. We sat in silence a little bit longer, I didn’t try to go to sleep again, I was too busy thinking about the possibility of becoming a vampire. She said it would hurt, which I guess would be kind of awful. On the other hand though, I could be with Alice and Jasper forever, and they wouldn’t have the urge to kill me. Although they did say that even though they were more attracted toward my blood they didn’t have as strong an urge to actually drink it as with normal humans. Still, I think it would be more comfortable for them. I was snapped out of my reverie when Alice suddenly spoke.

“They’ve told him no”

“What’s he going to do?” Bella asked in panic. 

“He’s going to walk into the sun” Alice said, that would be enough, I’d seen how beautiful they look in the sun, the VolturI wouldn’t allow it. 

“We’ll be too late” whispered Bella, the pilot announced that we were landing. 

“He’s going to be melodramatic, he wants the biggest audience possible” Alice said, “He’ll wait till noon to do it under the clock tower in the main plaza.”

“So we have time?” I asked

“If we’re lucky and he sticks to his plan.”

  
  


When the plane landed we got off as fast as we could, despite being in the window seat I went first, pushing people out of the way. When we got outside Alice muttered a quick ‘be right back’ and a couple minutes later rolled up in a yellow porsche. Bella gawked but I grabbed her arm and pulled her along into the car. 

“You could have been a little more inconspicuous” I said as she sped off, weaving through the traffic

“I got the fastest car I could find” Alice defended.

“I’m guessing you didn’t rent this car” Bella said.

“I figured you wouldn’t be opposed to grand theft auto” Alice commented. 

“Not today.”

“Look, there’s Volterra” Alice said, looking over to a big city. She barely slowed down as we entered it, honking to get people out of the way. 

“Why are they all in red?” I asked, and more cloaked people got out of the way. 

“For the San Marcos day festival” Alice replied “They’re commemorating the expulsion of vampires from the city. It’s the perfect setting, the VolturI would never let him get far enough to reveal himself. 

“We have five minutes” Bella said, her breath quickening, Alice suddenly stopped, there were no cars allowed past this point. Bella quickly got out of the car. 

“Alice” She said, panicking even more

“You’re the only one he can’t see coming” Alice said “If I go, he'll read my thoughts and think I'm lying and rush into it”

“Where do I go?” She asked

“He’ll be under the clock tower.” Alice said and Bella took off.

“Will she be okay?” I asked, looping my arms around her from the back seat. 

“I hope so”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, i looked back at my chapters and realized i was all over the place in numbering, my first couple were pretty long but then the third one was only five pages then the fourth was eight and now this one is five again. Why am i not consistent.

To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement. Alice saw Bella stop Edward and we got there as quick as we could. When we had gotten inside two men and a woman, who I assume were vampires, escorted us, although I don’t think we had much of a choice, to what I can only describe as a throne room. There were three thrones in which 3 men (vampires) sat on. I assumed they were Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Although I didn’t know which one was which. I stood slightly behind Alice.

“What a happy surprise” The one in the middle said, standing up and walking over to us. “Bella is alive after all, isn’t that wonderful. I love a happy ending” He grabbed Edward's hand from Bella’s. This dude was creepy. He said something in italian while staring at Edward. 

“Her blood appeals to you so much, It makes me thirsty” He continued, yep definitely creepy. “How can you stand to be so close to her.”

“It’s not without difficulty” Edward responded. 

“Yes, I can see that“ He chuckled. I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Aro can read every thought you've ever had with one touch” Edward explained, _that_ is definitely creepy, at least I know his name now, though “And now you know everything, so get on with it.”

“You’re quite the soul reader yourself, Edward.” Aro said, his eye flicking between Edward and Bella “Though you can’t read Bella’s thoughts… fascinating.” He stepped back, releasing Edward’s hand. “I would love to see if you’re an exception to my gifts as well” he held out his hand “Would you do me the honor.”

“I don’t think so.” I said, stepping slightly in front of her. He looked slightly bewildered and when I glanced over to the other two they looked a little offended.

“My, my, you must be Bella’s sister, Lily” He said, grabbing my hand before I could take it away, “How extraordinary, mated to not one but two vampires” his flicked over to Alice, I violently pulled my hand away, although if he wanted he probably could’ve kept hold. “You’ve got some fire in you.”

I glared at him and felt a tug on my wrist, pulling me back slightly, it was Alice. Aro looked back to Bella, she hesitated but took a step forward and put out her hand. He grabbed it, looking excited, and after a few seconds looked at her.

“Interesting, I see nothing” He let go and turned around, taking a few steps towards the thrones, “I wonder if…” He trailed off before turning back around.

“Let us see if she is immune to all our powers, shall we, Jane.”

Jane looked over to us but before I could do anything, Edward lunged towards her. He didn’t get very far before he suddenly stopped and collapsed.

“Stop!” Bella shouted, looking between Aro and Edward, “stop, please, stop. Just stop hurting him, please!”

“Jane” Aro said quietly, Jane looked towards him and Edward stopped writhing in pain.

“Master?”

“Go ahead, my dear.” he said after a beat. Jane looked towards Bella, 

“This may hurt just a little” she said, Bella braced herself, but after a couple seconds nothing happened. Aro started to laugh, 

“Remarkable, she confounds us all” Aro chuckled “so what do we do with you now.”

“You already know what you’re going to do, Aro” One of the vampires on the thrones commented.   
“They know too much” The other added “They’re a liability”

“That’s true” Aro hummed, “Felix.”

Suddenly we were both turned around, I heard two low growls before I was suddenly standing behind Alice. Edward attack one of the vampires, Alice went to helped but was caught by another vampire.

“Hey!” I yelled turning around and glaring at the one holding Alice. I, obviously not thinking straight, punched him in the face. He didn’t move an inch and I'm pretty sure I broke my hand, but at the moment I didn’t care. I kept hitting his arm like a child. “Let her go, you stupid piece of shit, who do you think you are, let. Her. go” I’m pretty sure Alice was trying to tell me something but I wasn’t listening. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and held in a strong hold around my neck by another vampire, it was then that I realized that Felix had Edward by the neck. 

“Please, no, no, please, please” Bella yelled in panic. Aro held up his hands, telling felix to stop trying to rip Edwards head off.    
“Kill me, kill me, not him” Bella said,

“What, Bella-” I started to shout, but was cut off by the vampire tightening his hand on my neck, I heard Alice growl. It was only now that I felt my hand start to throb. Aro looked at Bella curiously, like she was a puzzle. He started to walk towards her, Felix following while still holding onto Edward. 

“How extraordinary” He marveled “You would give up your life for someone like us. A vampire, a soulless monster.”

“Just get away from her” Edward snarled from his hold. 

“You don’t know a thing about his soul” Bella responded, Aro murmured something in Italian and looked at Edward. 

“This is a sadness” he said in English, “If only it were your intention to giver her immortality”

Aro got closer to Bella, when I realized his intentions I started to struggle again, I understood that she wants to be a vampire but she is not being turned by this dude. 

“Wait,” Alice said, Aro paused “Bella will be one of us, I've seen it”

“I’ll change her myself,” Aro held out his hand and the vampire holding her let her go as she walked over to him. She took off her glove, giving him her hand. 

“Mesmerising, to see what you’ve seen before it had happened”” he said in awe, what’s with this guy and big words? He turned towards Bella “Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal… though, you have not seen Lily.” 

Alice tensed a fraction, 

“No, I have not, but I'll turn her myself.” Alice said, repeating what she said about Bella. Aro almost looked convinced until the blonde one spoke up.

“How do we know you are not lying.” 

Alice was at a loss for words.

“Yes, we would like some...insurance” Aro said. 

“What did you have in mind” Alice said tensely,

“She be turned” Aro replied, looking at me. Edward gave a growl from where he was being held. Wow, who knew he was so protective of me, I mean, Bella I get, but me? Alice got in a defensive position in front of me, I looked from Aro to the other two kings, I'm assuming that's what they are, then to Alice, Edward and Bella. If I wasn’t turned there was a very good chance that none of us would walk out of here alive. I sighed.

“Fine”

Alice, Bella, and Edward looked at me in shock, although Edward knew my reasoning considering he could read minds. 

“Excellent” Aro said cheerfully and clapped his hands together. He stepped towards me and I took a step back.

“On one condition” I announced, the blonde king seemed annoyed at this.

“This is not a negotiation” He yelled, I ignored him, he was really starting to annoy me. 

“Alice changes me” I said, determined. Aro considered it for a few moments.

“Very well.”

Alice turned towards me.

“Are you sure about this.” She said quietly.

“No, I've haven’t even thought it over but we don’t have much of a choice.” I replied, i was nervous as hell, but I gave her a small smile “besides as Newt Scamander once said ‘Worrying means you suffer twice.’”

She took a deep, although unneeded, breath and put her mouth close to my neck. I shivered in anticipation, hoping i wouldn’t regret this. 

“Jasper is not going to happy about this” She muttered to herself before before i felt a sharp pain in my neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. I NEED A NAME FOR THE NEXT BOOK. HELP.
> 
> Also, the next book might be slow to publish because i have a lot of crap going on right now, i’m sorry.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pain. That was all I could feel, was pain. Throughout my entire body, like fire. I didn’t know where I was, might be a car or a bed, but also might be hell. I could vaguely feel something, or someone, pinning me down. I couldn’t move but I tried, I tried very hard. I was writhing, trying to get rid of this awful pain in my body. 

My chest was the worst, it felt like lava had been poured into it. I could hear screaming, someone was screaming. I wanted to reach up and try to claw my heart out, but I couldn’t move my arms, they were still being held down. There was still screaming. I vaguely remember the time I talked to Alice and Jasper about turning a few weeks ago, Jasper had quickly changed the subject but they mentioned that Carlisle had kept quiet when he turned, to avoid discovery. Now I'm wondering how the hell he ever did that, how he burned in silence. Where was that screaming coming from? 

Oh, it was me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don’t know how long it took, it could’ve been seconds or days, or even weeks, but eventually the pain, that awful pain, just… stopped. I laid there for a minute, wondering if it was going to start up again. When it didn’t I cracked my eyes open, the bright light of day nearly blinding me. I was in a car. The first person I saw was Carlisle, and oh my god I may as well have been blind before because I could suddenly see every little detail of his face. I felt like I was staring at the sun, great, is everyone going to be 5x more beautiful now?. I sat up quickly, getting his attention.

“Lily-” He started but I cut him off putting my hands on each side of his face. He looked unsure but slightly amused. 

“Your face is amazing” I spoke, he let out a chuckle and grabbed my hands, taking them off his face.

“Thank you, but how are you feeling?” he asked, I took a second, I felt relatively fine, my throat felt dry. My emotions were on high, I felt absolutely giddy for no reason. Suddenly I smelled something amazing, I looked around trying to find the source then I saw Alice driving, looking back at us every other second. I climbed in the passenger seat to get closer, I stared at her for a few seconds.

“You’re so beautiful” I said in awe, “I mean, not that you weren’t beautiful before but… wow” She let out a laugh, which was music to my ears. I then got even closer to her, sticking my nose into the crook of her neck. “And you smell amazing” I mumbled before reluctantly pulling away. I looked around.

“Where are we?” I asked, it looked a little familiar. 

“Forks” Carlisle answered, my eye widened “ We’re almost home,” 

“How did you get here?” I asked Carlisle, because, as far as i knew, it was just Edward, Bella, Alice, and I in Italy.

“The rest of us were on standby outside of town” He explained “The rest took a plane back but we couldn’t bring you on a plane, so i came with Alice to assist,” I nodded in understanding, he must have been the one holding me down. 

True to his word we pulled up to the Cullen household a few minutes later. I had launched myself out of the car before it even parked, going a little farther than I intended, I wanted to see Jasper. I heard footsteps, I assume they heard us pull up and we’re coming out. I looked around, suddenly overwhelmed by everything around me. I could hear a waterfall somewhere and some birds. I looked around me wildly, too much information at once. Then a strong scent hit my nose and the burn in my throat worsened, before I could think about anything else I was suddenly racing off towards the scent. It was overwhelming, I heard my name being called behind me. I was being followed, but they couldn’t keep up. When I got close enough to see, I saw a couple of campers up on a hill. I felt someone come up behind me and whirled around to look at Edward, him being the fastest one. He was on guard, slowing walking towards me.

“Lily” He said cautiously, I was ready to attack him for being in my way when a different scent hit me, it was almost as powerful as the humans, and reminded a lot of how Alice smelled. And it was heavenly. I needed to find the source. I suddenly bolted off in the opposite direction of the campers, taking Edward by surprise. I had to find the source of that smell.

It didn’t take very long the scent was approaching rapidly, I soon saw Jasper and Emmett coming towards me, they seemed surprised to see me. They slowed down, I assume they expected me to slow down too but I barely did when I basically slammed into Jasper, burying my face into his neck. He fell back on the ground, but I didn’t move. I was surrounded by his scent, and I knew if I pulled back I might smell the humans again and go after them, so I just stayed there. 

“You smell so good” I breathed as he sat up, bringing his arms around me. I felt my anxiety dissipate a little. In a time when my emotions were out of control Jasper was a godsend. I soon heard more footsteps and tensed up. Jasper sent more calming wave though, so I relaxed.

“I don’t know” someone said, it was Edward. “We should talk to Carlisle”

Jasper started to move and a let out a whine gripping him tighter, the realization that I haven’t seen him in forever hit me and I didn’t want to let him go again. Much like when I saw Alice again. 

“Easy, darling” He said quietly “you’re stronger than me.”

I eased my grip as he picked me up bridal style. I felt wind around me, indicating that we were running. We made it back to the house in a matter of minutes, I reluctantly let him go when he put me down, but then quickly hopped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He let out a quiet chuckle before walking into the living room, where everyone else was. They all stood up when we entered. 

“She’s fine” Edward said, I assume answering their thoughts. “She caught scent of human campers”

Carlisle sucked in a breath and Esme looked concerned, the others looked at us in sullen understanding. 

“Can I see Bella?” I asked, looking around, they all looked awkward, “What?”

“I’m afraid you can’t see her until you get your thirst under control” Carlisle said, What?! But I wanted to see her now! I was about to protest when Edward spoke up.

“Actually, Carlisle, I think she can handle it” 

“But you just said she encountered campers” Esme said, confused. 

“Yes, when she felt me coming up behind her she turned around and almost attacked me” Edward started to explain, “But then she just… darted off past me, in the opposite direction of the campers”

They all looked surprised, Carlisle looked very intrigued,

“What happened?” He asked

“She caught the Jasper’s scent” Edward answered, they all rose their eyebrows, looking at Jasper. 

“She stopped hunting a  _ human, _ because she caught Jasper’s scent?” Rosalie asked, they all then looked at me, I swear if I could blush I would probably be a tomato

“I mean, yeah… he just smelled, really good” I said quietly, then motioned towards Alice “So does Alice.”

“Interesting” Carlisle murmured

“Bella has something to ask you all, anyway” Edward said, although he sounded unhappy about it “She can see her tonight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spent the rest of the day explaining exactly what happened to Carlisle. He thought it was amazing how much control i had for a newborn, i was glad i wasn’t out of control but i think it might’ve been due to Alice and Jasper’s scent. Carlisle agreed with me but also wondered  then hanging out with Alice. Jasper and I got into a small argument about my turning, sure it was awful, but I'm fine now, I never put much thought into being a vampire, and I'm not going to start now. While he seemed to care too much. During our argument I noticed crescent shaped marks on his skin, I was going to ask him about it, but it didn’t seem like a good time. 

Bella was going to be here soon and I was trying to prepare myself. I looked in the mirror, my skin was flawless now. I touched my face, it was me but it wasn’t me. My red eyes were also kind of freaky, but they’ll turn gold eventually.

I could smell him before he even entered the room, we stood in silence for a few seconds. “Hey” I said softly

“I’m sorry, darling,” He spoke up.  I turned around to look at him. I wasn’t particularly angry, I was just upset from arguing. 

“Jasper, it’s fine, I just don’t get why you were so upset” I answered, moving towards him.

“This isn’t how I wanted it to happen” He explained quietly. 

“Yeah, not exactly how I would have liked it to have gone” I remarked with a smile, “But it was either that or everybody die, so” I shrugged and saw him give a small smile, I wrapped my arms around his torso, I felt my mood shift, happiness washing over me  “Thanks”

“Besides” I started “Can’t change it now, at least you don’t want to eat me anymore.” He let out a laugh.

“True”

It was silent again for a few seconds, my eyes traced the crescents on his arm. I was about to ask him about them when I heard Bella’s truck approaching, I pulled away from jasper and quickly hopped onto Jaspers back.

“Mush” I ordered, pointing towards the living room. I could practically feel him roll his eyes and speed down to the living room. I saw Bella walk through the door.

“Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella” I repeated, as Jasper walked over to her.

“Hey, sis” She greeted, Her scent hit my nose, I felt my throat start to burn again so I shoved my face into Jasper's neck, hoping to mask Bella’s scent  “How’s being a vampire?” she sounded a little bitter.

“So far, so good, my emotions are crazy amplified and everyone here got five times more beautiful” I said, she let out a laugh. Jasper then moved over to Alice, I leaned down a gave her a kiss. Bella went up and stood in front of everybody. 

“You all know what I want” She started “and I know how much I'm asking for so… the only thing I can think of for it to be fair is to just vote” 

“DEMOCRACY” I yelled, Bell rolled her eyes before she turned to Alice

“Alice?”

“I already consider you my sister” She said happily and went up to give her a hug “yes”

“I vote yes” Jasper spoke “it would be nice not to want to kill you all the time.” 

“Ditto.” I said with a laugh. 

“I’m sorry.” Rosalie apologised “I'm really sorry to both of you for how I've acted, and I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to save my brother. But this isn’t the life I would’ve chosen for myself, and I wish there would’ve been someone there to vote ‘no’ for me… so, no”

There was a moment of silence before Emmett spoke.

“I vote hell, yeah” he picked her up, spinning her. “And we can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way.”

“I already consider you a part of the family” said Esme “yes.” Carlisle sighs and walks closer to Edward.

“Why are you doing this to me?” He asked bitterly, “you know what this means”

“You’ve chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won’t lose my son”

Edward looked away. Ha, Carlisle definitely won.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared hard at Jasper, waiting for him to notice. Edward and bella left, now everyone was talking in the living room about what just went down . When he finally noticed, he stared at me for a moment before getting up, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was a pretty blunt person, but I just didn’t know how to tell people this. I got up and grabbed his hand, as we walked toward the front door I grabbed Alice’s hand.

“Where are you three going” Emmett called, dammit, we were almost gone, too.

“She’s thirsty” Jasper replied before closing the door.

“Okay” Alice said cheerfully “Let’s teach you how to hunt.


End file.
